


Breakup or Nah?

by Genesis_Maiden



Series: Funny Text Message Fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Quinn and Jean are besties, Quinn still gives no fucks, Screenshots, Text messaging, eren and his basic bitch way of texting, oh!, one time for the one time, use of the n-word, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis_Maiden/pseuds/Genesis_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I use the "n-word" in here once. Ya know, nigga, that word. Don't be offended, though I doubt anyone would be. If you are oh-fuckdiddily-well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breakup or Nah?

**Author's Note:**

> I use the "n-word" in here once. Ya know, nigga, that word. Don't be offended, though I doubt anyone would be. If you are oh-fuckdiddily-well.

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes, leaning back on Jeans stomach, "Damn this conversation dry as fuck."

Jean lifted his head from his pillow, "Who is it?"

She scoffed, "Eren, with this basic ass what you doin'."

Jean snorted, "That's hilarious."

"Hell it is." She rolled over off of him and onto her stomach and showed Jean her phone screen, "Look at this pathetic shit."

Babe   
Received 5:55 p.m.  
Playing COD 

You  
Sent 5:56 p.m.  
Sounds like fun. Is it? 

Babe  
Received 6:15 p.m.  
Ye.

You   
Sent 6:17 p.m.  
Anyway, wyd?

Babe  
Received 6:25 p.m.  
I'm breaking up with you  
Is what I'm doing

You  
Sent 6:26 p.m.  
Nah

Babe  
Sent 6:27 p.m.  
You can't NAH ME  
How does it feel not to have a boyfriend anymore?

You  
Sent 6:27 p.m.  
I wouldn't know

Babe  
Sent 6:28 p.m.  
LET ME BREAK UP WITH YOU

You  
Sent 6:31 p.m.  
Nah

Quinn snorted more and said, "Lemme screenshot this shit and send it to Genesis. She gone laugh like a hoe."

Jean blinked at her, "He just tried to break up with you."

Quinn looked at him like he'd said something dumb, "And? Ain't no break up bihh." She flipped her ponytail behind her shoulder and proceeded to screenshot the whole conversation.

"I didn't believe girls actually did that." Jean said.

"We do. Y'all dudes be acting like y'all done caught amnesia or some shit." She replied, "Trying to pretend y'all ain't said the shit you said. Acting brand new and shit."

"That's harsh." Jean grumbled.

"No that's the truth. If the truth is harsh you a weak ass nigga. 'Scuze my language."

"Damn." 

"Mhnm. Damn is right. You gotta play the game."

Quinn's phone dinged, she unlocked it.

A message from her sister.

Sis  
Received 7:05  
Damn! Fuckboy status. I'm weak! Dead ass!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope y'all liked the story. I don't have much to say, so I'll see y'all in a little while.
> 
> -gennifrmtheblck


End file.
